


The one who survived

by MaySake74



Category: Noughts and Crosses Series - Malorie Blackman
Genre: F/M, Love, Metaphorical plot summary, Only covers the events the first book, Racism, Segregation, Spoliers, There is character death but it’s overly metaphorical so it’s alright, not exactly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaySake74/pseuds/MaySake74
Summary: A metaphorical plot summary of the events of the first book.
Relationships: Callum McGregor/Persephone Hadley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The one who survived

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any error. Please comment. It’ll keep my world spinning.

Callum McGregor was a man born from years of hatred and discrimination. He was created as the very thing his world sought to destroy. His heart ruled over his brain and his heart beat only for the girl created to be his opposite.

Persephone Hadley was made with care to be all the world wanted. Rich in both her skin and her bank account. These two factors were enough alone to pave her a smooth path to walk through her life. There was nothing to block her flight into the world.

That was until Callum fell in love with Persephone. 

It happened slowly as his undying friendship turned into love towards his childhood friend.His heart beat loud enough to alter the tune of her heart to match. For a while the two hearts beat as one, loud enough to drown out the perils of the outside world. Those shouts soon turned into familiar voices and the forces of law wrapped it’s hands around the two and ripped them apart.

Persephone’s wounds healed in time after she learned to cope with them and even begin to embrace them. She walked back along that path, with confidence in each step that she took.

Callum’s wounds took longer to heal. The lingering question of ‘what if’ plagued him in every second. Without Persephone’s heartbeat to propel the sound of his own he was left with nothing but the voices outside. Voices that mocked, hated and treated him with upmost disdain. His heart that used to radiate nothing but love soon turned an awful turn. Hate beat from his heart, leaked out of his mouth and travelled up to his brain. This took control of everything he did and polluted his vision. Even taking control of his memory, distorting his view of Persephone and reminded him of every time he’d been wronged. This way of thinking halted his perception of change leaving him stuck in the past with no easy way to get out. While he grew more hateful his mind gave him the illusion of progress. 

It’s easier to hate from a distance than to face up to it. However, the two drew nearer and now with the couples hearts being out of synchronisation the differences were greatly highlighted. At the sight of her his mind and heart faltered and allowed a single ray of positive memory to dawn on him.

Instead of basking in the light he chose to shelter in the shadows of denial his brain had been casting for years. Soon the light located him and welcomed him into it’s presence. Inside the light was his Persephone waiting for him with her arms outstretched. In that moment when the world faded away, the only thing consistent was her. 

With his recovering heart heavy he bid her goodbye as she spread her wings and soared back onto that path. Callum ran out of bricks to pave his Rocky path. His heart would not so easily turn to hate as it did before. He only hesitated to fly after her in fear he’d fly to close to the sun. Later the forces of law brought him to her trapped behind bars and in shackles.

They looked into each other’s tears forming for different reasons. Callum came from the rest of his hate, also named regret. Where as Persephone’s eyes bled from the love in her heart. 

‘I love you, Callum...’

‘Sephy, I lo...’


End file.
